Double patterning is a technology developed for lithography to enhance the feature density. Typically, for forming features of integrated circuits on wafers, the lithography technology is used, which involves applying a photo resist, and defining features on the photo resist. The features in the patterned photo resist are first defined in a lithography mask, and are implemented either by the transparent portions or by the opaque portions in the lithography mask. The features in the patterned photo resist are then transferred to the manufactured features.
With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits, the optical proximity effect posts an increasingly greater problem. When two separate features are too close to each other, the optical proximity effect may cause the features to short to each other. To solve such a problem, double patterning technology is introduced. In the double patterning technology, the closely located features are separated to two photolithography masks of a same double-patterning mask set, with both masks used to expose the same photo resist, or used to pattern the same hard mask. In each of the masks, the distances between features are increased over the distances between features in the otherwise a single mask, and hence the optical proximity effect is reduced, or substantially eliminated in the double patterning masks.
The double patterning, however, also suffers from drawbacks. For example, when two features have their lengthwise directions aligned to a same straight line, and the line ends of the features face each other, it is difficult to control the uniformity of the line end space due to the proximity effect and overlay variation. The line spacings and the widths of the features are also difficult to control, especially when there are other features close to these two features.